Almorzando con el grandioso yo
by El Amor Vence al Odio
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt se había alejado de la vida pública por unos meses tras la muerte de SIR, el entonces vividor de su hermano, Roderich Edelstein, no le ofrecio nada, Se creo un programa denominado Armozando con el grandioso yo


Almorzando con el grandioso yo

Se ve, en una sala oscura como una luz enfoca al albino y de fondo se escucha una voz mientras se prenden todas las luces.

-Kesesesesese- Río y se sentó. -Bienvenidos al increíble programa del grandioso yo – Dijo, tirando el agua de un vaso en la mesa y sacando una botella de cerveza de sus pantalones - En este programa *Glup Glup* - tomo, haciendo señas a la cámara, indicando que deje de grabar con la mano -Ah, ¿En que estábamos?... ah, si, nuestros invitados son: Proveniente de las tierras del Jarabe de arce, Canadá! - Presento señalando al mismo.

-Gracias, Gracias- Respondió el menor, pero al ser ignorado por el líder del programa se le reducido el volumen.

-También tenemos al idiota aristócrata que se le cuelga de las bolas a mi hermano, Austria. -

-Cállate.- Respondió el refinado hombre.

-Y a su lado, es pequeña y por sus medidas dudo que sea mujer, Liechtenstein.-

-¡¿Eh? – expreso, asustada por lo ya dicho.

-Al otro lado de la mesa tenemos, es un gran hombre tocando la guitarra y colonizara sus corazones, mi amigo, España.

-Gracias, Muchas gracias!

-Aunque no pudimos traer al original nos conformamos con la copia gratuita, Italia Romano.

-¡¿Qué? ¿COPIA GRATUITA? Mierda, España mata a ese idiota.- El gallego le respondió sonriendo diciendo no con la cabeza por la imposibilidad del hecho.

-Su edor las dejara muertas, sin lugar a dudas el mejor cocinero, descontándome a mi, Francia!

-Es un placer estar aquí ya que… - Fue interrumpido por el grito del italiano enojado.

–MIERDA! ESTAR AL LADO DEL ESTUPIDO DE ESPAÑA ES UNA COSA ¿PERO DEL VIOLADOR ESTE? - Exclamo al verse entre el español y el Frances en sillas absurdamente pequeñas.

-Producción. - Grito el prusiano y simplemente el español le dio un tomate por lo que se logro la paz y tranquilidad en el programa.

-Bien, continuamos el programa.- Dijo pero fue interrumpido por el austriaco.

–No confundas, esto no es un programa, vinimos a cenar en MI casa a las 11:00 de la noche y el hecho de que haya una cámara no significa que sea un programa.

–Calla vividor - Se miraron con furia y Prusia volvió a sonreír. –Bien, ahora, Liechtenstein!- Grito Prusia.

-¿Qué? - Se asusto por el grito repentino. –Hablamos sobre tu vida, ¿Cómo has estado últimamente?- Pregunto con ojos afilados.

-Bien, mi hermano me ayudo mucho y mi economía esta estabilizándose y... - Fue interrumpida.

–ESO NO, quiero datos que le guste a la gente, historias sucias y fuera de lugar, ¿Por qué crees que eres la única mujer? - Dijo enojado el peliblanco

- ¿Eh?, Bien... eh…? Vi a Grecia lamiendo un gato.

…

…

- Bueno, las mujeres no sirven sigamos con el programa. Ah, ahora muestra la propaganda.

– ¿Propaganda? - Alarmado el austriaco pregunto.

- Pues claro mira.

-Hay momentos en que uno siente que empieza a desaparecer, pero como hombre debe de escapar de sus problemas. Por eso existen los mapas a gusto, simplemente, estos mapas están hechos con pintura movible que permite dar terreno a los que ya no están en el mapa. Y como siempre digo. Es de mi confianza.

-Genial. Sonrío al ver su propaganda.

-¿Eh? - Leyó un informe que explicaba la situación en la puerta.

-Disculpe, pero es que no se permiten mascotas y kumajiro se quedo afuera esperándome. - Dijo Canadá.

-¡ABRAN! - El oso gritaba mientras golpeaba al "guardia de seguridad".

-Pare por favor, ¿no entiende que no se permiten mascotas?- Japón dijo haciendo de guardia.

-Devuélvanme a mi esposa y me iré en paz.

-Bien como el americano tiene que irse, explicara como le fue últimamente. Dijo el prusiano señalando a Canadá.

-Maple! bien, estuvo muy mal ultima... - Fue interrumpido.

–Bien pasemos a alguien que importe, ¿Qué tal Francia? - Canadá fue retirado a la fuerza por su pequeño dueño. – ¿Yo?, _mon ami_, bien, mi economía estuvo decayendo pero sigo superando a Inglaterra - Explico el Frances.

-Podría decirse, mejor que el idiota de Austria- Acoto Prusia.

-¿Qué? - Exaltado el insultado dijo.

-Si, podría decirse- Dijo el Frances.

-¿como andas con las mujeres? - Pregunto pegándole con el codo. El Frances trago duro al escuchar eso.

-Todo bien, muy bien en verdad, por que la verdad estoy muy bien, no pasó nada malo en cuanto a nadie ni confundir a china con una mujer… -Muy apresurado y nervioso dijo.

-Bien, vamos a España ¿Qué tal mi amigo, el rey de la pasión? - Pregunto, cambiando de tema al ver la situación de su compañero.

-Nee, nada parece andar bien, mi país esta en una gran déficit. - Respondió mirando al suelo.

-Bien, sino queda nada que hacer, cerraremos el programa, Chau. Dijo el prusiano despidiéndose de su público.

…

-MIERDA MIERDA, QUE YO TODABIA NO FUI ENTREVISTADO. – Grito Romano, nervioso.

Se cierra el aparato grabador y Prusia nota que la cámara estaba apagada.


End file.
